


Oh and I'm sorry suddenly makes it all better

by SketchySituation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is not Happy, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape finds out how Harry grew up, he apologises. Harry's response ensues...</p><p>- Rated Teen for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh and I'm sorry suddenly makes it all better

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this ever since Harry named his kid Albus Severus.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I had no idea you’d grown up like that,” said Professor Snape regretfully. “If I’d know I would never have-”

“What?” said Harry sarcastically. “Treat me like everyone else? Be nice? Send me chocolates for my birthday?”

Harry couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of Snape’s mouth. However, he was more _incredulous_ than surprised. Harry couldn’t believe the gall of the man to, after everything he’d done, say that now as if it was going to make everything alright. He took a deep breath, looking Snape hard in the eye. “You think that because now you know I didn’t grow up how you thought I did that ‘I’m sorry’ suddenly makes it all better? It doesn’t matter, it should never have mattered! Privileged, abused, spoilt, happy, loved. Regardless of my circumstances, you don’t treat children like that! Period. So, I don’t want to hear how you are _sorry_. That if you’d known I’d have been treated correctly, treated the same way as everyone else.”

Harry clenched his fists and glanced angrily at the wall before continuing. “And while we’re at it, I don’t see you saying sorry to Neville, for how you’ve treated him. Or to anyone else for that matter. It not just me Snape. You have a bias for your own house, praising them even when they don’t deserve it. _Rewarding_ them for ruining the Potions of other students. You falsify results, purposely sabotaging the work of any student you do not like. Fucking up their future without a care in the world because you’re too egotistical to pull your head out of your arse and actually take notice of what your actions are doing.

You. Are. Suppose to be. A teacher… A role model. Not once have I seen that kind of attitude from you. You should have been fired long before I came to Hogwarts. In fact, Dumbledore should never have hired you in the first place. This entire calamity is as much his fault as it is your own.

Kindly shove you sorry up your arse where it belongs, and have a nice day, _Professor_.”


End file.
